Querido Lord Voldemort
by Satsuki de Virgo
Summary: ¡El Señor Tenebroso se pone a contestar cartas de los simples mortales antes de lanzarse a la destrucción mundial! ¡Escríbanle antes de que sea demasiado tarde!
1. Default Chapter

_ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es bastante baboso y contiene términos ofensivos (no groserías exactamente, pero no dejan de ser hirientes) de humor negro (o al menos eso espero) que pueden ofender a los mestizos, magos puros que aceptan a los muggles, hijos de muggles o muggles y tal vez hasta a los squibs._

_Como sea, los que ya me conocen por medio de "Duelo Nocturno" y quieren otro capítulo estarán bastante al corriente de que no he actualizado dicha historia (bah --'). Esto se debe a que tengo como cincuenta capítulos diferentes para la continuación pero ninguno está terminado porque no estoy segura de cómo hacerlo, ya que "Duelo Nocturno" estaba planeada para ser una historia corta y todavía lo está, es decir, le quedarán uno o dos capítulos más según mis planes; pero como no me he decidido lo someteré a votación así:_

_¿Debería continuar "Duelo Nocturno"…? _

_1.- Inmediatamente después_

_2.- Cuando cada quién llega a su dormitorio_

_3.- Al día siguiente del duelo por la mañana_

_4.- El día del siguiente duelo por la noche_

_5.- La dejo tal como est_

_Voten con sus reviews o a mi correo (que viene en mi perfil de autora y en mis otras historias) para que en lo posible el sábado 25 tome una decisión (y ponen el número de la opción que deseen para que no me haga bolas). Y por favor lean mi historia "El Último Momento" y dejen comentarios porque nomás tengo uno ;;, es un fic de James Potter en el último día de su vida. En fin, espero que disfruten este fic chistoso, que los cambios de letra no los molesten y que se rían un ratón. ¡Ja ne!_

_-- Satsuki de Virgo_

_RENUNCIA: Si fuera J. K. Rowling no estaría escribiendo fics --._

Querido Lord Voldemort

Despreciable sangre sucia, asquerosos mestizos, vomitivos traidores a la sangre, inmundos muggles y viles ratas nauseabundas en general:

Les escribo en una muestra de infinita e inmerecida misericordia antes de matarlos a todos por métodos innombrables y apoderarme del mundo para mis fines personales para otorgarles la primera y última oportunidad de comunicarse conmigo mediante unas cuantas cartas. Se preguntarán por qué hago esto, y la respuesta es muy sencilla: dado que mis infalibles planes no podrán ser contrarrestados (por eso son infalibles, simples mortales) por ninguno de ustedes y el futuro ya está predestinado, con esta muestra de compasión les otorgo la posibilidad de lanzarme sus gritos de dolor y agonía para reírme de ustedes durante toda la eternidad, pero ustedes se rostizarán en el infierno pensando en que se desahogaron. Planeo contestar a sus ridículas misivas personalmente, pero si me da mucha flojera se las daré a mis fieles mortífagos para que las contesten. En caso de ser muy insolentes tendrán el privilegio de ser aniquilados antes que nadie.

Descansen pensando en todos los tormentos que les depara el futuro.

Atentamente,

Lord Voldemort.

_Estimado Lord Bolitas o no sabemos qué mariguanada:_

_La frase que usted emplea en su escrito "El futuro ya está predestinado" pertenece a la serie de X o X/1999, la cual ha sido creada por nosotras y por lo tanto está infringiendo nuestros derechos de autor descaradamente. Sepa que la demanda en su contra ya ha sido hecha y llevaremos este caso hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y ADEMÁS TODAVÍA NO HEMOS ACABADO LA SERIE, POR LO CUAL EL FUTURO TODAVÍA NO HA SIDO PREDESTINADO._

_Firmado,_

_Estudio CLAMP (Mokona Apapa, Satsuki Igarashi, Mick Nekoi y Nanase Ohkawa)_

_P.D: Su nombre es tan patético que nos sentimos tentadas a cederle el de Kamui, pero no se lo merece._

Insolentes mujeres del grupo CRAMPS o no sé qué rayos:

Dado que en un corto período de tiempo seré amo y señor del universo no veo que tenga mucho caso demandarme, mucho menos prohibirme el uso de una frase que cualquier estúpido en una borrachera pudo haber inventado. Además ya pasó el año 1999, por lo cual su serie ya es completamente obsoleta. Compren un calendario, por favor. Y mi nombre está muy bien pensado, además de ser imponente y lleno de misterio.

Atentamente,

Lord Voldemort.

_Padre,_

_¿Cuándo admitirás que te he rebasado en poder y además en apariencia física, ya que mi cabellera larga y rubia que brilla como el sol, mis ojos azules como el cielo combinado con zafiros, hielo y tinta azul, mi cintura de avispa, mi piel blanca como la porcelana y perfecta y mi estatura de diosa le ganan con mucho a tu mugre tez rojiza que pareces coágulo andante y tu nariz tan asquerosa? Por favor, ya deja de hacer estas cosas tan patéticas para llamar la atención; ni siquiera tus sirvientes pueden ganarle a un niño muggle de nueve años. Eres un completo inútil._

_Firmado,_

_Cristal Esmeralda Giovanna Rowena Evelyn Jessica Jennifer Rebecca Prendergast Riddle Pérez y Pérez._

Estúpida muchachita imitadora barata de Barbie:

Yo NUNCA he tenido hijos y si los hubiera tenido seguramente entre ellos no estaría una niñita babosa como tú. Tuve que sacrificar mi… "equipo generador", para conseguir la inmortalidad y el poder absoluto, pero te aseguro que no me hace falta porque soy genial y mi poder atraerá a muchas mujeres cuando se me pegue la gana, además de que en lo que dure la eternidad estoy seguro de que podré encontrar un hechizo para recobrar mis atributos masculinos fundamentales y estar mejor dotado que antes . ¡ÉJEM! Como sea, ten por seguro que cuando aplaste a la escoria humana a la primera que aniquilaré será a ti por metiche e insolente.

Soy maravilloso. Soy perfecto. SOY COMO UN DIOS

Deseándote lo peor,

Lord Voldemort.

_Estimado y omnipotente Señor Tenebroso:_

_Durante todos estos años me he estado preguntando qué usa mi padre para tener tan largo y bien cuidado su cabello. Como él nunca me ha querido contestar espero que por este medio ahora sí lo haga, puesto que estoy cansado de usar tanto gel para echarme el pelo para atrás que me veo muy aburrido y todo el mundo me dice que mi estilo no está _in. _Además mi madre se enoja cada vez que mi padre sale a trabajar con su pelo tan bien cuidado y reluciente porque lo tiene mejor que ella, pero ella tampoco sabe su secreto._

_Esperando una pronta y satisfactoria respuesta y ofreciendo su lealtad incondicional,_

_Draco Alexander Julius Malfoy._

Joven Malfoy,

Siendo hijo de mi fiel sirviente Lucius te haré una concesión. Debajo de estas líneas se encuentra la réplica de tu padre contestando tu duda, aunque debo añadir que en lo personal me molesta el brillo de su pelo porque cuando estamos en conferencias secretísimas a veces le pega el sol en la cabeza y nos encandila a todos. No descarto que Lucius en realidad use peluca, pero ésa es solamente mi opinión.

Firmado,

Lord Voldemort.

_Hijo,_

_¿Cómo te atreves a importunar al Señor Tenebroso con preguntas tan triviales? Pero como sea, yo uso Enjuague de Chile y Mandrágora de la Señora Watkins en combinación con el Quitamanchas de la Señora Skower. Si sientes tu cabello muy maltratado puedes usar ocasionalmente el Champú Rehidratante Chessikiens, pero no diario porque si lo haces te quedará el cabello como a Severus, lo cual no es digno de un Malfoy porque le quita su sello característico metrosexual. Siempre te dije que no usaras tanto gel, pero no me hacías caso._

_Saludos cordiales a Narcissa,_

_Lucius César Augusto Malfoy._

**Señor Malfoy:**

**Su padre le ha dicho que uso diariamente los tales productos Chessikiens, pero eso no es verdad. Lucius no puede soportar que mi cabellera negra como el azabache y perfectamente comparable con la noche despejada con estrellitas brillantes (es decir, negra y saludable) sea lacia y tenga tanta caída natural que me la puedo acomodar para hacerme cualquier peinado. Justamente ayer me hice un complicado chongo francés con la ayuda de Theodore Nott y debo decir que me veía increíblemente guapo. Lamento decirle que su padre es tan chino… errrr… rizado, que se tarda seis horas en alaciarse el pelo y además es aburrido porque siempre se peina igual. Solamente le escribo esta misiva para que no se manche mi reputación.**

**Cordialmente,**

**Severus Snape.**

_Draco,_

_No te dejes engañar. Yo no soy chino y Severus sí tiene el pelo como baba. No se le acomoda de ninguna manera y no puede soportar que yo sea tan irresistible que hasta el otro día me tiró la onda. Está resentido porque lo rechacé._

_Lucius M._

**Malfoy:**

**TÚ FUISTE EL QUE SE ME INSINU" MIENTRAS ESTÁBAMOS REUNIDOS PARA COMER CARNE ASADA, HASTA ME DIJISTE: "Oh, Severus, el carbón de la carne me recuerda el negro de tu cabello y de tus ojos, eres mi sueño hecho realidad". TÚ ERES EL QUE NO PUEDE SOPORTAR QUE LE DIGAN QUE NO.**

**S. S.**

_SEVERUS:_

_NO TE ATREVAS A CALUMNIARME, PORQUE EN ESE CASO DIVULGARÉ QUE EN REALIDAD ERES RUBIO NATURAL. ESPERO QUE TE MUERAS._

_L. M._

**MALFOY, **

**CLARO QUE MI CABELLO ES NEGRO NATURAL, EL TINTE QUE VISTE ERA DE MULCIBER. SIN EMBARGO, SIENDO YO TAN BUENA PERSONA, NO DIVULGARÉ QUE TE GUSTA PONERTE LA ROPA DE NARCISSA CUANDO ESTÁS EN TU TIEMPO LIBRE.**

**FIRMADO,**

**SNAPE.**

Lucius y Severus,

ESPERO QUE SE DEN CUENTA DE QUE ESTÁN ACABANDO CON MI ESPACIO Y QUE SERÁN CASTIGADOS DE ACUERDO A MI PARECER, LO CUAL NO ES BUENO. DEJEN SUS CONFLICTOS PARA DESPUÉS.

Sinceramente,

Lord Voldemort.

Ahora que se ha restaurado la calma procederé a contestar unas cuantas misivas más de las muchas que me han mandado. No tengan miedo de escribirme mientras tengo este arrebato de bondad inusual y disfruten mientras puedan de sus miserables vidas, porque no les queda mucho tiempo.

_Señor Ya-Sabe-Quién:_

_La verdad no creo que sea usted quien dice ser, porque si fuera usted quien dice ser no estaría esperando las cartas de tanta gente. A decir verdad mi duda es con respecto a una receta de cocina que estoy preparando, se trata de saber si debo usar chocolate blanco para preparar "blondies" o chocolate oscuro para hacer los "brownies" tradicionales. Dicha receta incluye cerezas secas y azúcar glass espolvoreada, pero no sé si la diferencia de chocolate podría cambiar el sabor. ¿Usted qué preferiría?_

_Con cariño,_

_Molly Weasley (nacida Prewett)_

Estimada ama de casa traidora a la sangre:

A mí no tiene por qué preguntarme dudas de recetas de cocina como si yo fuera una señora gorda y desocupada como seguramente es usted. Sé muy bien quién es, quiénes son sus familiares y cuáles han sido todas sus acciones para favorecer a los sangre sucia y a esa runfla de vulgares. Los únicos brownies o blondies que comeré incluirán su carne para que ya no le queden ganas de cocinar.

Prefiero chocolate blanco.

-- Lord Voldemort.

_Aclamado, vitoreado y adorado Señor de la Destrucción,_

_Estoy algo preocupado porque el día de hoy me levanté sintiéndome generoso y amable; es más, al ver que un gorrión entraba por mi ventana lo dejé que se posara en mi mano y canté con él una canción de la famosa bruja niñera Mary Poppins. ¿Me da permiso para ir a matar unos cuantos inocentes? De esa manera estoy seguro de que la bondad se me quitará y podré seguir sirviéndolo como usted se merece._

_Humildemente se lo suplica_

_Antonin Dolohov._

Querido Dolohov,

No sólo es satisfacción, sino que es la obligación de un mortífago ser cruel y calculador para con todos, por lo cual es de muy mal gusto sentirse generoso y amable, además de que cantar cualquier canción de Mary Poppins rebasa la cursilería. Te otorgo el permiso para matar a unas seis o siete personas con lujo de violencia con la condición de que los aurores no se percaten de ello o lo hagan hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Incluso te permito que les saques toda la sangre a tus víctimas y que con ella prepares moronga (morcilla) para Nagini.

Saboreando la sangre,

Lord Voldemort.

Lectores imbéciles e ilusos, les reitero mi invitación a que me manden cartas con sus gritos agónicos y maldiciones vanas en sus comentarios o "reviews", como se les llama en esta página corriente o alguna otra si alguien está interesado en hospedar esta historia ;D). Esperen mis respuestas en el futuro, suponiendo que éste llegue antes que la ruina de la raza humana en general XD.

-- Lord Voldemort.

_¡Aloha! Ojalá les haya gustado esta serie de cartas a Voldy y en cuanto me pregunten más cosas para hacérselas llegar al Señor Tenebroso las publicaré con su debida contestación. No se ofendan si Voldy es muy agresivo al responder, ustedes saben que está acostumbrado a mandar y no es muy educado que digamos ;). Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con este fic, mis otras historias o la votación que ya puse al principio mándenla a mi emilio (que aparece en mis otras historias y en mi perfil) o escríbanla en sus comentarios de (tampoco me niego a publicar mis historias en otro sitio, ¿eh? ). Si alguien siente o cree que le copié la idea le aseguro que es pura coincidencia._

_-- Satsuki de Virgo._


	2. Querido Lord Voldemort 2

_RENUNCIA: J. K. Rowling no recibe cartas preguntándole por la Lista Oficial De Hombres Y Mujeres A Los Cuales Lord Voldemort Les Ha Enseñado Algo Más Que Las Maldiciones Imperdonables (Satsuki se sonroja)… bueno, eso creo. De todas maneras, yo no tengo dinero para comprarme un vil pliego de papel de China para reparar el techo de mi cuarto --. En fin._

_He inventado una forma novedosa de darles mi correo: cranberryGUIÓNBAJOwitch ARROBA --correo caliente en inglés—punto com. ¿Qué tal ;)?_

_A los que mandaron sus cartas a Lord Voldemort, muchas gracias , aunque tuve que elevar la clasificación del fic oO, pero bueno… en fin, sus misivas aparecen contestadas por el (según él) Señor de la Destrucción y el Caos. Ojalá sus preguntas sean suficientes para aplacar la sed de sangre de Voldy y así conserven sus vidas. Bueno¡a leer el fic!_

_ÚLTIMA NOTA: Aunque ya leí el sexto libro he decidido que en este segundo capítulo **NO INCLUIRÉ SPOILERS DE HBP**; sin embargo, si este fic obtiene más respuestas de las que lleva hasta ahora ;D, publicaré una tercera entrega que **sí tendrá spoilers**. Que os sirva de advertencia._

_-- Satsuki de Virgo._

Querido Lord Voldemort

A todos los bichos rastreros que leen esta sección:

No cabe duda que son unos masoquistas de lo peor que hay; el mundo debería estar agradecido de que quiera ensuciar mis manos librándolo de escoria como ustedes. Son tan despreciables que no merecen ni siquiera besar la orilla de la más horrible de mis túnicas, ya no digamos tener el indecible placer de verme cara a cara. Sin embargo, puesto que he descubierto en mí extraños sentimientos de lástima y compasión hacia criaturas subdesarrolladas como lo son todos ustedes, decidí continuar contestando sus cartas obscenas y absurdas para satisfacer su curiosidad malsana y hacerme reír con su estupidez. Qué pena me dan. Sus cuerpos en descomposición serán el abono de mi parque de diversiones Dementilandia.

Atentamente,

Lord Voldemort.

_Querido Tom:_

_Existen cosas peores que la muerte._

_Cordialmente,_

_Anónimo._

Dumbledore:

YA SÉ QUE ERES TÚ EL AUTOR DE ESTA CARTITA TAN PATÉTICA¿PARA QUÉ TE PONES "ANÓNIMO"¿ME TIENES MIEDO O QUÉ? Apenas puedo creer que hayas gastado una hoja de papel en escribirme esta basura; tienes suerte de que yo no sea un ecologista ni de Greenpeace o en este preciso momento organizaría una manifestación en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, ya que los colores de la casa de Slytherin son plata y VERDE, lo tomaré en cuenta…

En cualquier momento llegarán los manifestantes a las puertas de tu castillito inmundo. Tu vida será un infierno y me suplicarás que te mate. ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XD.

-- Lord Voldemort.

_Tom:_

_Yo te aseguro que yo no fui, tú me tienes que creer a mí. En resumen, no sé de qué hablas._

_Atentamente,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Jefe del Tribunal del Wizengamot, etc._

Dumbledore:

¿De veras pretendes que te crea eso --? Con razón el Mundo Mágico está en tanta decadencia; y si yo me llamara Percival, me suicidaría en el acto. Pero tú siempre has sido un viejo chocho y chiflado. Y otra cosa: NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR TOM SI QUIERES CONSERVAR TU BARBA EN SU LUGAR, YA NO DIGAMOS EL RESTO DE TU CUERPO COMO LO TIENES AHORA (aunque un tratamiento contra las arrugas no te caería mal).

Firmado,

Lord Voldemort.

Bueno, habiendo acabado mi pequeña discusión con el imbécil amante de los puercos como ustedes, exhibiré otras penosas y mezquinas cartas y me burlaré de ellas. Adelante…

_Señor Voldemort:_

_Debido a la injusta discriminación de la que he sido objeto por parte de la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña, no he podido encontrar trabajo fijo con un sueldo y trato dignos, lo cual me hace sufrir mucho y que me salgan un montón de canas; la verdad es que no había considerado unirme a su causa hasta que este sufrimiento que padezco llegó al extremo en días recientes. Figúrese usted que un día estaba con mi interés sentimental, una mujer a la que llamaremos… Dora, y le declaré lo que sentía por ella, a lo que contestó que me correspondía. Entonces empezamos a tener… actividades agradables, y justo cuando todo se ponía emocionante y me quité la camisa porque tenía calor (jejeje ), Dora se quedó horrorizada y me rechazó ¡PORQUE ERA DEMASIADO PELUDO¡DÍGAME USTED QUÉ CULPA TENGO YO DE SER UN HOMBRE LOBO¡LE JURO QUE ME RASURO Y ME RASURO Y NO SÉ QUÉ HACER; ES LA SEXTA MUJER QUE ME RECHAZA PORQUE TIENE MIEDO DE QUE SE LE ATOREN LOS DEDOS EN MI PELO, Y ESO QUE ME PEINO BIEN¿Qué debo hacer¿Cuál es su política con respecto a los hombres lobo¿Tendrán puestos de igualdad ;;¡Estoy cansado de vivir así y no quiero andar con una mujer lobo!_

_Se despide de usted esperando una contestación detallada,_

_Remi, el lobito italiano (desde Roma con amor)_

Lobo barato y menso:

Tus problemas sexuales no me interesan. Seguramente la tal Dora te rechazó porque ya tenía sus ojos puestos en alguien calvo: si eres tan peludo métete al circo, pon una fábrica de pelucas o haz cobijas y tapetes con tus greñas; lo que te pase me da igual. ¿CREES QUE TENGO TIEMPO DE ANDAR RESOLVIENDO LAS BABOSADAS DE INFRAHUMANOS COMO TÚ? NO¿VERDAD¡PUES VETE CON TUS PELOTES (dije peloTES, no otra cosa) A OTRA PARTE Y MUÉRETE DE HAMBRE! Por cierto, tu despedida me parece repulsiva, casi tanto como tú, imbécil. Apuesto a que eres uno de esos de la Orden del Gallito Quemado.

Cordialmente,

Lord Voldemort.

_VOLDY,_

_SOY TU PEOR ENEMIGO Y NO TENGO MIEDO DE LLAMARTE POR TU NOMBRE¡VOLDEMORT! MIRA CÓMO ME BURLO DE TI:_

_V_

_O_

_L_

_D_

_E_

_M_

_O_

_R_

_T_

_T_

_T_

_T_

_T_

_T!_

_PRONTO VENGARÉ LAS MUERTES DE MIS PADRES, LA DE CEDRIC Y LA DE SIRIUS; NOMÁS DEJA QUE DESCUBRA EL PODER PARA CUMPLIR LA PROFECÍA Y YA VERÁS CÓMO TRAPEARÉ LOS BAÑOS DE MYRTLE CON TU CAROTA. POR CIERTO, YO YA ESCUCHÉ LA PROFECÍA COMPLETA Y TÚ NO; ¡NI PARA ESO SIRVES¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! DULCES SUEÑOS._

_ENTRENANDO PARA DERROTARTE,_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER._

_P.D¡CRUCIO!_

_P.D #2¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

_P.D #3: LAS MAYÚSCULAS SON AGRADABLES._

_P.D #4: SÍ, ESTOY ENOJADO. ¿Y QUÉ?_

--'.

Esta carta patética no merece contestación. Pero para que no te sientas mal, Potter, te diré que en nuestro próximo encuentro desearás no haber nacido.

Decepcionado de tener por enemigo a un escuincle estúpido,

Lord Voldemort.

_Sexymort,_

_El otro día me dijiste que había sido una chica mala y que me tenías reservado un castigo ejemplar; ¡no puedo esperar a saber qué es! Te espero en la residencia Lestrange #3457, y recuerda llevar tu varita mágica para aprender los Usos Alternativos de las Maldiciones Imperius y Cruciatus. Sabía que por algo habías mandado a Rodolphus en aquella misión secreta a las Polinesias¡picarón! Llega pronto._

_Un beso apasionado,_

_Bella._

¡Bah! Debe ser una vieja loca que no sabe con quién se está metiendo, por lo cual no me dignaré a dar una contestación directa (Bella, voy a llegar como a las siete de la noche; ten una botella de champaña lista y tu traje de valkiria gótica).

Errr… pasemos a la siguiente carta.

_Lord Voldemort:_

_A decir verdad no tenía intenciones de escribirle ninguna carta, pero dados los últimos acontecimientos me he visto forzada a hacerlo. Figúrese usted que en una pequeña trifulca sin importancia que tuvimos unos amigos y yo con ciertos seguidores suyos, uno de ellos tuvo la genial ocurrencia (sí, es sarcasmo, para que no pregunte) de lanzarme un hechizo sin siquiera decir "agua va" (pero yo no tuve la culpa de eso, le juro que no) y me pegó de lleno en las costillas. Dejando de lado las obvias consecuencias que tuvo en mi salud, las cuales por fortuna he superado, como recuerdo de aquel enfrentamiento me quedó una mancha espantosa en la piel que parece, más que un lunar, como si me hubiera derramado un tintero encima y la tinta no se diluyera con nada. No le estaría molestando con esta misiva de no ser porque en una semana estaré viajando a Río de Janeiro con mis papás y usaré bikini, y ya que ningún remedio mágico y muggle que he utilizado ha servido para quitarme la mancha, quiero preguntarle¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER¿SE DA CUENTA DEL DAÑO QUE ESTO CAUSARÁ EN MI AUTOESTIMA? Le advierto que si no me sugiere un remedio eficaz, haré todo lo posible para exterminarlo yo misma antes que mi amigo Har… errr… ¡dígame el remedio!_

_Esperando su pronta respuesta,_

_Jane._

Por alguna extraña razón me parece familiar eso de la "pequeña trifulca" entre algunos de mis seguidores y eso… claro que, si estás utilizando remedios mágicos y muggles para librarte de la mancha debes tener algo de sangre sucia. ¡Ah¡Ya sé quién eres¡GRANGER, LA AMIGA DE POTTER!

Asquerosa tipeja, en cuanto llegues a Río de Janeiro unos mortífagos disfrazados de turistas estarán esperándolos a ti y a tus infames engendradores para matarlos de la manera más dolorosa posible y vender sus cuerpos mutilados en una churrascaría; dicen que la carne humana sabe a puerco, pero eso no me consta. Sin embargo, si de veras quieres deshacerte de la mancha que te quedó en aquel combate, te recomiendo que te eches ácido sulfúrico en el pecho, te bañes de gasolina y prendas un cerillo; de preferencia empieza por tu pelo de escobeta. No estaría mal que Potter hiciera lo mismo.

Firmado,

Lord Voldemort.

**SE RENTA**

**Casa espaciosa, dos pisos, a 20 minutos de la estación King's Cross, recientemente liberada del encantamiento Fidelius. Arquitectura gótica, con excelente vista panorámica; ideal para la gente que gusta de la privacidad. Retratos agradables. Incluye cinco cuartos, cuatro baños, cocina, sótano y cubil para un elfo doméstico. Preguntar por Kreacher.**

**Formas de contacto: mandar un mensaje por lechuza o polvos Flu al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres, Inglaterra.**

**NOTA: No se admiten traidores a la sangre ni sangre sucias; los inquilinos serán examinados y cuestionados por profesionales en la materia (si tiene una Marca Oscura en el brazo, favor de presentarla sin quemaduras u otros daños).**

¿QUIÉN LES DIJO QUE ESTA ES UNA MALDITA SECCIÓN DE AVISOS DE OCASIÓN¡NADIE¡QUITEN ESTA PORQUERÍA DE MI VISTA INMEDIATAMENTE! LUCIUS, MÁS TE VALE QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXCUSA PARA EXPLICAR ESTO O DE LO CONTRARIO SUFRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

Por otra parte, si percibo un buen porcentaje de la renta, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Ahora, la siguiente misiva repugnante antes de pasar a la sarta de idioteces que le mandaron a la autora para que yo las contestara:

_V._

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

_S. B._

Oo. No entendí. Pero bueno, me imagino que es el resultado de la frustración de morir después de haber escapado de quién sabe cuántos años en Azkaban, no ser exonerado y vivir como perro comiendo ratas y otros desechos tirados en la calle. Eso me recuerda; una de las atracciones principales de mi parque Dementilandia será, precisamente, un velo donde tiraremos a varios muggles tres veces por semana, a ver a dónde van a parar. ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XD.

Y ahora sí…

_**NOTA: Satsuki de Virgo, la autora de este fic, no se hace responsable en ninguna forma de lo que sus amables lectoras y lectores le han escrito a Lord Voldemort, así como tampoco se hace responsable en caso de que dichas personas sufran una muerte ignominiosa, demencia incurable o enfermedad degenerativa misteriosa (o las tres cosas juntas o cualquier combinación de estos factores) poco o mucho después de la publicación de estas misivas. Las cartas son publicadas íntegramente y su contenido es responsabilidad del/la iluso/a que las redactó; la autora las agradece - y pide respeto a los demás lectores que no estén de acuerdo con las ideas expuestas por los que escribieron las misivas :p.**_

_Rashi_

_querido sr tenebroso:  
nos hemos enterado de que planea hacerse con la conquista del mundo, usted solito y sin ayuda.  
pues debe saber que en este negocio de la guerra tiene competencia. encie su respuesta a nuestras secretarias, atentamente, _

george bush, bin laden, saddam hussein y tony blair, más conocidos como los 4 del apocalipsis.

¡JAJAJA¡No me hagan reír! Lo único que ustedes saben hacer es aventarse bombitas a ver si le atinan y, por cierto, tienen una puntería vomitiva. Deberían aprender de mí, que soy la perfección encarnada; tanto, que ya tengo más de cincuenta años y poseo la vitalidad de un muchacho de 15. Cuando quiera deshacerme de ustedes simplemente mandaré a dos de mis achichincles para que los despellejen y los cuelguen en algún faro que haya en la calle. De hecho, si llego a hacerlo creo que así luego se matarán todos contra todos sin necesidad de que yo intervenga. ¡Buena idea !

Atentamente,

Lord Voldemort.

_Estimado Lodr Voldemort  
Proximo tirano gobernante de la Tierra _

Sé que usted recibe dentro de su exclusiva Orden de Mortífagos, sólo a magos de sangre pura. Pero fiables fuentes (Orden de Fenix) me han dicho que usted un media sangre, al igual que yo. Por eso me atrevó a preguntarle a usted, si no necesita a una financista que le ayude a administrar su nuevo Imperio. Tambien soy muy buena con las imperdonables.

Además conosco a una amiga cosmetóloga que podría ayudarle a mejorar su actual apariencia, haciendolo un digno emperador.

Atte, se despide su fiel admiradora

Paula Moonlight.

Pd: cobro barato.

No cabe duda que sus fuentes de información son extremadamente mediocres; si no, sabría que yo no soy un media sangre porque me hice una transfusión y ahora no tengo en mi cuerpo una sola molécula de inmundicia de la cual avergonzarme. Pero claro, la Orden del Gallito Quemado dice lo que quiere. En cuanto a lo demás, tendría que evaluar su trabajo personalmente para determinar su habilidad con las Imperdonables, y en cuanto a la administración de mi Imperio, supongo que puede mandarme un currículum y detalles de sus anteriores trabajos, así como especificaciones sobre su sueldo y todo eso. Su amiga cosmetóloga debe mandarme una foto para ver cómo tiene la cara, no vaya a ser que esté horrenda y me deje como una obra de arte conceptual; también requiero información al respecto (es que el arte de la actualidad está para llorar; todavía recuerdo las exhibiciones de tortura a las que iba cuando era chiquito… ah, qué tiempos… ). Nos arreglaremos después.

Atentamente,

Lord Voldemort.

_O.O! El señor tenebroso me permite dirigirle unas palabras! TwT lloro de la emoción. Ejem, empecemos:  
Querido maestro Dark Lord Voldy-pooh... O.O! PERDON! Voldemort (lo siento mi señor pero sq de tanto leer fics de humor y parodia se me ha pegado --U)  
Soy una de sus mas fieles sirvientas y tengo q decirle q le admiro mucho . Le escribo para, aparte de hacerle preguntas, informarle q aparte de sus mortífagos aki tiene a un grupo de seguidoras q convatirá con usted hasta la muerte : La Orden de las mortífagas. Usted nos encanta y estamos deacuerdo con sus ideales, y no se preucupe! q no aceptamos menos de media sangre en nuestra orden(yo soy pura sangre, xo fui criada x muggles ¬¬). Tengo 14 años, soy d Barcelona, aprendiz en mi orden (xo pienso subir,q no por nada mi casa es Slytherin ¬o¬) y recibí mi marca en Agosto o y tengo un desdoble de personalidad q por un arranke de magia incontrolable de mi parte (lo siento maestro UU) se materializó y tomo el nombre de Akirah, tiene 12 años (fisicos xq creo q mentales a veces no llega ni a 4 ¬¬) y encima s mitad Saiya (Akirah: Y mi novio s Yue!o es la única persona q kiero mas q al aestro...¬¬ se siente Dark lord pero tu ya tienes muchas fans P) ¿ve lo q le digo mi señor? ¬¬ edad mental d 3 años ¬o¬.  
Weno, preguntas/comentarios:  
Le gusta el slash/yaoi? a mi personalmente me encantan los fics dark donde Harry se vuelve a nuestro bando y se convierte en su amante ¬.  
Como puede aguantar a la estúpida rata traicionera, n.auseabunda, cobarde y repugnante q s Wormtail?¬¬  
Como puede SOPORTAR a la zorra de Bellatrix siendo tan puta, warra, rastrera, inutil y apestosa ? ¬¬ (se cargo a Paddy! la odio! (lo siento señor xo sq Sirius Black era...MUCHO hombre ¬)  
Podemos las de la orden participar en sus redadas contra los muggles y todo eso? sq nos morimos x entrar en acción !  
se despide coordialmente: Lily evans1  
miembro de la orden severusiana  
miembro de la orden siriusana  
orgullosa miembro de la orden de las mortífagas  
miembro de la orden anti-peter (sq s tan odioso¬¬)  
Pd: Me leí en un fic q usted (hablando vulgarmente) se tiraba a Lucius Malfoy y a algunos de los mortifagos mas wapos. ¿Es verdad?oO, y si lo es...¿Puedo ser yo tb una de sus amantes ? xq yo estoy segura (y l resto de la orden) q ha recuperado el atractivo cuerpo q tenía usted kuando tenia 30 (aunke tmpoco me importaria perder mi virginidad con usted y/o Lucius ¬)O/O lo siento, ya se q stoy fatal xo esto s culpa de los fics q teniendo solo 11 inocentes años leí x accidente T.T. No se enoje cnmigo si yo puedo ser muy util! Como soy una miko(hechizera japonesa bastante poderosa y con dones espirituales) puedo idear nuevas formas de tortura MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!(risa de sicopata) (Akirah: Y luego la loca de edad mental de 3 años soy yo ¬¬, JA!) cállate Akirah o luego no me uses de pañuelo kuando discutas cn Yue ¬¬ (Akirah:Ta bien oni-chan UU) siento reñirte xo no me gusta q me dejes mas mal (xq pensara q estoy fatal --U) delante del Dark lord, Vamos a comer helado de chocolate? (Akirah: Shii!o)_

…

… ¿LILY EVANS¿DESDE CUÁNDO ESA VIEJA PERTENECE A LOS MORTÍFAGOS, O RESUCITÓ PARA UNIRSE A ELLOS? Mira, escuincla tronca; voy a hacer como que te creo nomás porque tu desdoble de personalidad ha de estarte afectando el cerebro y ves mucha animación japonesa. No puedo creer que te guste semejante afeminado como el tal Yue _(Satsuki¡YUE- SAMAAAA!)_; por eso te tendré piedad (guau, me estoy volviendo excesivamente compasivo).

Los Señores Tenebrosos como yo no tenemos por qué dar cuenta de nuestra vida sexual a nadie, pero te diré que en el supuesto caso de que me gustara el yaoi JAMÁS haría del asqueroso inepto de Potter uno de mis amantes; primero, porque es mi peor enemigo, y segundo, porque con la matota de pelo que tiene apuesto a que ha de estar peludo por todas par… errrrrr… BUENO¿Y A TI ULTIMADAMENTE QUÉ TE IMPORTA?

Siguiendo con el resto de tu misiva calenturienta, debo decirte que yo nunca me he, vulgarmente hablando, TIRADO a Lucius ni a ningún otro de mis seguidores, guapos o no; NUNCA _(Satsuki: Ajá, sí, claro… ¬¬). _Seguidoras sí, pero eso se entiende. A mí me desagrada andar con mujeres menores, y más si tienen alter-egos babosos; pero suponiendo que ñacañaca tuvieras algo que ofrecer, envía tu foto por medio de una lechuza negra o un cuervo y reflexionaré en cuanto a tu petición. _(Satsuki: Mejor no le mandes nada hasta que la cosmetóloga de la carta anterior le haga un _fashion emergency _XD)._

Firmado,

Lord Voldemort.

_Mi gran señor oscuro, espero que mi gran devosion hacia su persona halla llegado hasta sus oidos, en realidad es para una queja... SUS MORTIFAGOS SON UNOS INUTILES! _

Desde que me gradue de Hogwarts (a finales del año pasado)y mìnimo 15 aurores ah tocado la puerta de mi casa diciendome todas las ventajas de ser uno, me e topado como a 15 miembros de la orden del fenix repartiendo panfletitos de "Los benefisios de luchar contra el mal" y solo a un disque mortifago que me dijo cosas que lo ofendian a usted y su dignidad como ser malvadoy luego se tiro de un puente ( o yo lo tire, viene siendo lo mismo ¿no?)entonces¿como puedo ser miembro de su gran y tan importante comitiva?

Lucy Black

Individua cuya devoción es desconocida para mí:

No he oído de tu fidelidad hacia mí ni nada por el estilo; sin embargo, sí me enteré de la misteriosa desaparición de uno de mis mortífagos y cómo su muerte fue justificada como un accidente al querer cazar cangrejos practicando el _bungee._ El hecho de que no haya magos oscuros repartiendo panfletos como los vulgares miembros de la Orden del Gallito Quemado solamente comprueba que nosotros tenemos un carisma irresistible y no requerimos de propaganda vulgar como ellos; porque el mal siempre será Atractivo, Misterioso y Sexy® XD. Sin embargo, viendo el sorprendente número de simpatizantes a mi causa, en el siguiente número publicaré un manual con los requisitos esenciales para convertirse en un mortífago; por supuesto, los esenciales son seguir la filosofía de Slytherin, detestar la contaminación de sangre y la vulgaridad de la sociedad mágica de hoy en día, y tener una receta novedosa para preparar galletas de animalitos (criaturas mágicas, no animales comunes y corrientes).

Cordialmente,

Lord Voldemort.

_Queridos lectores , espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. En cuanto a las personas que esperaban tener sus cartas contestadas, lamento haber tenido que publicar solamente algunas de las primeras, pero esta entrega ya era demasiado larga; garantizo que eventualmente todas serán respondidas –aunque es posible que tenga que hacer un capítulo exclusivo para hacerlo :p.- Gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido este fic sarcástico; ojalá les siga gustando y sigan escribiendo, al menos hasta poco antes de que salga el libro 7 (qué miedo, se acaba todo… ). Si desean contactarme, pueden hacerlo a través de sus comentarios o "reviews", o bien, por medio de mi correo, que supuestamente ya aparece bien en porque lo escribí diferente. Y perdón por la tardanza para actualizar --… pero más vale tarde que nunca. ¡Ja ne!_

_-- Satsuki de Virgo._


	3. Querido Lord Voldemort 3

_RENUNCIA: Si J.K. Rowling se hubiera tardado lo mismo que yo en sacar las Reliquias de la Muerte, para cuando Harry derrotara a Voldemort, el Niño-Que-Vivió ya estaría en un asilo para gente de la tercera edad._

_Para los propósitos de este fic, finjamos que vamos a medio libro de Deathly Hallows y que no nos hemos enterado todavía de que a Voldy se le puede matar con una escupida. ¡Bienvenidos comentarios, reviews o como los denominen mientras no tengan hechizos ni virus!_

_- Satsuki de Virgo._

* * *

**Querido Lord Voldemort**

Estúpidos muggles, traidores a la sangre y morcilla de alcantarilla que me leen sabiendo que los mataré con un Avada Kedavra:

Ni siquiera merecen lamer la punta de mi huarache más sucio, pero como hoy estoy muy contento me limitaré a torturar a algunos cuantos de ustedes, y no a convertirlos en carne molida como hago usualmente. ¿Que cuál es el motivo de mi felicidad? Pues es muy simple: ese vejete decrépito también conocido como Albus Dumblepork, alias el de la mano seca y a quien según la inmunda de Rita Skeeter le gustaba cachar la Snitch con la izquierda (si saben lo que quiero decir XD), se fue a acompañar a los papás de Potter y al tal Sirius Black al Más Allá, cortesía de mi querido sirviente Snape; no sólo eso, sino que de paso el anciano se cayó de la azotea y se estampó en el piso, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡TOMEN ESO, ORDEN DEL GALLITO QUEMADO!

Para terminar, estoy de tan buen humor que quiero decirles que estamos probando las instalaciones de mi nuevo parque de diversiones Dementilandia, por lo que al final de esta entrega seleccionaré a dos afortunados de ustedes para unas vacaciones eternas en Azkaban. ¡Justo el regalo que esperaban!

Convulsiónense de desesperación mientras llega el día de sus ejecuciones,

Lord Volde- ¡AUCH! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?

_Hola, Tom:_

_Pues por cortesía de tus empleados ya nadie sabrá si me gustaba "cachar la Snitch con la izquierda", como dices con tu dudoso sentido del humor, pero yo que tú no presumiría en absoluto, porque si mal no recuerdo haber leído en una de tus cartas anteriores, al menos este vejete se cayó del castillo de Hogwarts con todo y "varita" integrada, mientras que tú hace BASTANTE tiempo que vives sin una, si sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Ah! Y hablando de varitas, ¿qué se siente no saber dónde quedó la Varita de Saúco mientras que yo sí estaba enterado de esa información, eh? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! _

_Trata de vengarte todo lo que quieras, ¡al cabo que ni me duele! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!_

_Cordialmente,_

_Albus DumbleDORE._

_P.D: Dile a Snape que mientras esté ocupando mi oficina no se ponga la minifalda rosa. ¡Que esté muerto no significa que no tenga ojos!_

Imbécil mano seca:

No sé cómo hiciste para pegarme en el ojo con tu porquería de carta, pero quiero que sepas que ni Bellatrix ni nadie más tiene queja de mi ausencia de "equipo generador" o "varita" como tú lo llamas con tu vulgaridad habitual. Pero bueno, supongo que no se puede esperar algo más de alguien que necesita una ouija para comunicarse, ¿verdad? ¡TOMA ESO, DUMBLE**PORK**!

Firmado,

Lord Voldemort.

_Hey, viejo:_

_El otro día trajeron un periódico aquí a la reserva, y cuando lo leí, según eso un hombre lobo te había consultado, así que dije: "¿Qué demonios? ¡Que lo consulte otro también!". Pero bueno, ya voy al grano porque sé que tienes mal carácter._

_Resulta que estoy enamorado de una chica bastante conflictiva: primero le gusté yo (bueno, eso quisiera), luego le gustó un vampiro, pero no podía ser un vampiro normal, ¡NOOOO! ¡Tenía que ser dizque vegetariano!; luego conoció a los suegros y a los hermanos que también son chupasangres, y brillositos además, porque quién sabe qué tienen que cuando les pega el sol parecen bolas de discoteca... pero bueno, como te decía. El punto es que llegó otro vampiro por ella porque se le antojó su sangre y se lo "escabecharon", luego el tipo éste (o sea el vampiro vegetariano emo) la dejó botada y justo cuando creí que era mi oportunidad llegó su hermana la enana y se llevó a mi (casi) novia a Italia para salvarlo, y para colmo ella (mi casi novia, no la enana) llegó bien feliz del viaje, pero ¡ah! Se me olvidaba decirte que mientras eso pasaba, por culpa de los vampiros a los que vivimos en la reserva quileute nos mutaron los genes en algo parecido al Hombre Araña, nada más que en versión Hombres Lobo. Bueno, luego de que ella llegó nos enteramos de que la vampira novia del primer vampiro que le puso una paliza a Bella (así se llama la que me gusta) quería vengarse y fabricó un montón de chupasangres para que nadie anduviera estorbando, así que nosotros (los hombres lobo) nos tuvimos que poner de acuerdo con los vegetarianos baratos; el baboso éste del Edward (mi rival, pues), Bella y yo nos fuimos a una montaña (en la que por cierto le serví de cobija a ella, yo me la pasé a todo dar, pero de haber sabido la estupidez con la que me iba a salir al día siguiente, ¡AAARGH!), luego yo me... ah, caray, ya me estoy extendiendo. Total, que matamos a los vampiros y a la doña, me pusieron una golpiza y todo para que meses después Bella se casara con el chupasangre emo. Pero el tipito según él tan inocente y puro ¡zas! Que la embaraza Y LO PEOR: ¡NACIÓ LA CHIQUILLA Y SENTÍ QUE ESTABA DESTINADO A TIRARLE LA ONDA PARA SIEMPRE! ¿Estoy loco? ¿Soy pedófilo? ¿Arruiné mi vida? ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER?_

_Bueno, viejo, si un día te quieres dar una vuelta por Washington cáele a La Push y me visitas._

_Saludos,_

_Jacob Black (no, no tengo que ver con el tipo que tiraron por la cortina)._

Insolente perro de pacotilla:

Por lo visto no tienes idea de lo que significa la expresión "ir al grano"; te mandaría un diccionario para ilustrarte, pero por el momento el presupuesto no está para esas estupideces. No tengo tiempo de quitarles lo retrasado mental a los subhumanos como tú; por lo tanto, aprende por tu cuenta a escribir antes de mandarme tu basura, imbécil.

Sin embargo, debo reconocer que tu carta es de las más patéticas que he recibido y tu vida me da pena; bueno, en realidad me da risa, pero sólo por eso te contestaré. La solución es muy simple: aprende el Avada Kedavra y date con él, pero antes le atinas a la tal Bella por la que babeas, a la bebé demoniaca y a los vampiretes ésos con los ojos de colores. Qué flojera ser tú.

¡COLAGUSANO, DEJA MI PÓSTER DE EDWARD CULLEN EN PAZ!

Sinceramente,

Lord Voldemort.

_Señor que no debemos nombrar:_

_Sé que les estoy jugando rudo a los de la Orden del Fénix, pero no pude evitar escribirle porque estoy muy confundido; ayer después de comerme unos hongos que preparó mi amiga H (que por cierto cocina muy mal), me quedé dormido y tuve un sueño profético en el que uno de mis amigos, H la de los hongos o H el de la cicat... bueno, el otro H, tenían un hijo que se llamaba Albus Severus. ¡ALBUS SEVERUS! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE HORROR ES ÉSE? ¿Qué puedo hacer para impedir algo tan horrendo sin aplicar el Avada Kedavra como en la carta anterior?_

_Comiendo blondies preparados por mi mamá,_

_Roonil Wazlib._

_**¡Ronald Weasley, no estés molestando al señor con tus preguntas! Además, ¿quién iba a tener la mente tan retorcida para ponerle Albus Severus a alguien? Por cierto que los blondies que te estás comiendo los hice a sugerencia de este hombre tan amable, ¡así que deberías mostrar un poco de respeto, jovencito!**_

_**Señor, aunque no sé su nombre real, le aconsejo que deje de imitar a Ya-Sabe-Quién; ese sujeto es terrible y podría hacerle daño. ¡Hay que cuidarnos en estos tiempos tan oscuros!**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Molly Weasley (nacida Prewett).**_

_Mamá,_

_Gracias por tirar mi anonimato a la basura. Y además, ¿cómo que mente retorcida? ¿No fueron tú y papá los que decidieron ponerle a Ginny MOLLY como segundo nombre? ¿Y a mí Bilius?_

_- Ronald BILIUS cortesía de mis padres Weasley. _

_**¡Tu nombre y el de tu hermana suenan preciosos aunque a ustedes no les gusten! ¿Y qué es eso de ponerte un apodo tan absurdo como Roonil Wazlib e insultar a tus amigos cuando estamos en plena guerra? ¿Es que eso te hemos enseñado tu padre y yo? ¡Cuando te vea de nuevo vas a desear haberte encontrado con un ejército de dementores en vez de conmigo, Ronald BILIUIS AUNQUE NO TE GUSTE Weasley!**_

_¡MAMÁ, YA TENGO DIECISIETE AÑOS!_

¡SUFICIENTE! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS PERSISTEN EN INTERRUMPIR MI SECCIÓN CON SUS PLEITOS ESTÚPIDOS?!

Mira, Roonil o como sea que te llames: tú, tu madre y toda tu familia me caen muy mal, porque no conformes con ser traidores a la sangre, los malditos Weasley son como cuarenta mil y no dejan de reproducirse; si no fueras tan idiota te propondría unirte a mi equipo de trabajo alias mortífagos, pero con tu pelo tan naranja que hasta de noche se ve como si se te incendiara la cabeza, jamás podrías portar el uniforme ni la máscara diseñada por mí © ni de lejos con la elegancia necesaria. Por lo tanto, mi sugerencia es ésta: drógate con Dolores Umbridge hasta que te sientas en un universo alterno, luego lárgate y pide limosna.

Esperando que termines en San Mungo,

Lord Voldemort.

_Señor Oscuro:_

_Sé que estamos en tiempos de derramamiento de sangre y lo que sea, ¡pero ni eso ni nada son excusas para haber destruido mi negocio! ¡Y todavía el descarado de su empleaducho Roxy, Yaxley o como sea que se llame se dignó llevarse mi última caja de reserva de vino tinto que para hacer UN GUISO DE VERDURAS! ¡ADEMÁS DE DESTRUCTOR, IMBÉCIL! _

_Ya todos mis clientes se han quejado de que en la cantinucha Cabeza de Puerco el whisky les sabe a pus de bubotubérculo, así que si cree que usted y sus mortífagos desencadenaron una guerra, espere a que les cuente a mis parroquianos que su gente fue la culpable de que mi bar ya no exista, ¡y entonces va a ver de todo lo que son capaces los magos y brujas alcohólicos de Gran Bretaña!_

_Deseándole lo peor,_

_Madam Rosmerta, propietaria de Las Tres Escobas._

Doña Roberta:

La verdad ni tu nombre ni tú me interesan, y un vulgar local donde se vende una porquería como la cerveza de mantequilla no merece existir. Sin embargo me llama la atención lo del guiso de verduras de Yaxley, porque si mal no recuerdo el otro día él dijo que ya no teníamos verduras en la cocina, y que por eso nos había preparado de desayuno los waffles con forma de cabeza de ratón. Por lo tanto, ¡YAXLEY, SI NO VEO MI OMELETTE FAVORITA CON PIMIENTOS, CEBOLLA, CHAMPIÑONES Y SU RAMITA DE PEREJIL MAÑANA EN MI LUGAR, VOY A TRANSFIGURAR LOS ÚLTIMOS PELOS QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA EN TENTÁCULOS PARA QUE TE AHORQUEN!

En cuanto a los ebrios que supuestamente van a venir, los usaré para que mis reclutas nuevos practiquen tiro al blanco con las Maldiciones Imperdonables, porque el entrenamiento vaya que les hace falta.

Cordialmente,

Lord Voldemort.

Bueno, la inútil autora que publica este fic en esa cosa de la Web o no sé qué tiene un millón de cartas rezagadas para mí. Trataré de responder algunas, otras las usaré para sonarme la nariz y otras más para que Colagusano tenga algo que hacer y busque a quienes las escribieron para transfigurarlos en tapetes.

_**NOTA: Satsuki de Virgo, la autora de este fic, no se hace responsable en ninguna forma de lo que sus amables lectoras y lectores le han escrito a Lord Voldemort, así como tampoco se hace responsable en caso de que dichas personas sufran una muerte ignominiosa, **__**mutilaciones y desfiguramientos repentinos, **__**demencia**__**s**__** incurable**__**s o enfermedades **__**degenerativa**__**s**__** misteriosa**__**s**__** (o las **__**cuatro**__** cosas juntas o cualquier combinación**__** de las mismas**__**) poco o mucho después de la **__**apari**__**ción de estas misivas. Las cartas son publicadas íntegramente y su contenido es responsabilidad del/la iluso/a que las redactó; la autora las agradece ^-^ y pide **__**que finjan que no han pasado AÑOS desde que actualizó la última vez (chin)**__**.**_

_Despreciado y obviamente frustrado sexualmente Voldie-pooh:  
¿Es verdad que usted y Bellatriz Lestrange ñaca ñaca triki triki (vamos, que si están liados)? De ser así, ¿lo ignora Rodolphus Lestrange, o se aguanta porque usted es el Señor Tenebroso y puede freirle a Cruciatus si se queja de los cuernos que le están saliendo en la cabeza? Gracias. Atentamente:  
La señora de Sirius Black_

P.D.: Ah, y puede decirle a la Lestrange que ya he rescatado a su primo, y bien que me costó, porque detrás del velo lo único que había era un playa llena de mujeres en top less jugando al voleibol.

Supuesta señora del sabueso carbonizado:

¡A mí no me engañas! Bella vino el otro día y me contó que a tu maridito lo habían invitado a una carne asada una bola de hombres lobo, sólo que no sabía que él era el platillo principal; de acuerdo también con el antihigiénico de Greyback (POR CIERTO, GREYBACK, TE ACONSEJO QUE USES ALGÚN TIPO DE ENJUAGUE BUCAL), Black tenía cierto sabor a carne ahumada… aunque ahora que lo pienso, es posible que ni siquiera se hayan molestado en buscar atrás del tal velo y que hayan agarrardo un perro cualquiera. Ah, qué caray. Con respecto a tus dudas sobre mis relaciones con subordinadas, eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero ciertamente los cuernos de Rodolphus no lo dejan atravesar la puerta, ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Atentamente,

Lord Voldemort.

_inmundo dizque señor tenebroso:_

me veo obligada a escribirle esta carta para informarle que usted y sus amenazas nos valen sorbete. pues si usted lo ha olvidado existe un niño con el cual se las ha visto negras (si me refiero a el)y por lo tanto creo que aparte de ser patetico, rencoroso, y medio animal, tambien sufre de soledad. por eso he decidido mandarle al perro sarnoso de mi vecino para que le haga compañia (si ya se, se estara preguntando ¿que me habra echo el pobre perro para castigarlo de esa manera?) la respuesta es facil. Nada! pero alguien se tiene que sacrificar.

sin nada mas que agregar me despido mandandole todas las maldiciones posibles que quepan en esta carta y deciando de todo corazon que la sarna se le pase por arte de magia.

atte: kenssy-chan futura integrante de la orden del fénix

Despreciable Kenssy:

No sé qué carajos hayas hecho de embrujo, pero aunque intenté usar al cochino perro ése de proyectil para invadir Hogwarts, rebotó y se nos regresó y de paso le pegó la sarna a Macnair; así que en cuanto te localice te voy a torturar junto con el Idiota-Que-Vivió hasta que desees nunca haber sido admiradora de la Orden del Gallito Quemado. ¡Maldita vieja!

Rascándose la comezón,

Lord Voldemort.

_LetticeEvansPotter_

_Mi estimadísimo Lord Voldemort (o Tom Sorvolo Riddle(o Marvolo, es que me confundo, porque en la peli Harry Potter y la Cámara secreta, usted de joven dice que era Marvolo, para formara la frase : "I´m Lord Voodemort", pero en español es Sorvolo, por el : "Soy Lord Voldemort"...ejem, ejem, me estoy yendo por las ramas ¬¬):_

Me estoy distrayendo de mis laboriosas actividades diarias (hacer tarea, fregarle a mi vecina, joder con...ejem, joder A mi vecino...)para escribirle una carta a usted, Oh, poderoso Lord, Señor de la Oscuridad, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, usted-ya-sabe-quien, you-know-who, tu-sai-giá-chí-é...para decirle...

MALDITO ASESINO! Destrosaste la vida de mi amado primo Harry, de mi linda tía (que preparaba unas enchiladas que te llevaban al Paraíso, pero que ya no podrá hacer porque usted LA MATÓ) y sobretodo de mi supersexy tío James y su mejor amigo Sirius Black que está hecho todo un papi...

Ahora bien, mi querido Señor Oscuro, se preguntará de donde saco yo el parentesco: bueno, ante todo podrá ver mis apellidos : EVANS, POTTER. Le suenan? Supongo que sí. Le describiré un poco mi persona : tengo cabello negro azabache (como mi tío) y ojos marrones (como mi tio) y soy super linda(como mi tio) y muy popular en Hogwarts(como mi tio) y tengo a todo el colegio a mis pies (como mi tio) y ...soy mujer( como mi ti-, ejem, como mi T

Ignorante LetticeEvansPotter:

¡JA! Para alguien que manda sus misivas incompletas eres bastante insolente, y además con graves problemas de la vista, ya que para tu información, esos tales del James y el hermano de Regulus tenían una forma de acné que les dejó la cara como bombardeo nuclear; de hecho me contó Snape que tu supuesta tía la de las enchiladas pasaba dos horas enteras ocultándole los cráteres a su maridito. En cuanto a tu parentesco, que me parece horrendo y que yo no lo presumiría, tu descripción me parece completamente absurda comparada con el Adonis que fui yo en Hogwarts, aunque la última parte de tu carta me intriga. Por ahí alguien me contó que James Potter se vestía de mujer... tendré que averiguarlo.

Viendo al maldito perro de la sarna,

Lord Voldemort.

_OK señor el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-porque-mi-nombre-suena-feo._

Como lo veo tiene un pequeño problema con sus planes de conquistar el mundo:

¡Ya le ganó una rata blanca de laboratorio llamado cerebro, que con ayuda de otra rata blanca retrasada ha conquistado y perdido el mundo cuchucientas veces!

Debería pedirle asesoría porque si con poderes ilimitados y una banda mundial de mortífagos no puede conquistar el mundo ni una vez entonces necesita concejos de un entendido.

Otra cosa: ¿Y después qué? bacán tiene el mundo ¿y luego?, ya bueno conquistar el universo... ya, lo hizo ¿y después?, va a estar yendo de un extremo al otro sofocando rebeliones, matando héroes, administrando el imperio ¿y para qué? ¿para que le tengan más miedo? mucha complicación sabe, mejor fúmese un porrito (marihuana) y ahí se convierte en rey de todo ya que las vocaciones de tirano y pastrulo van muy cerca.

Sinceramente, Dorian Crow, último sobreviviente de los vampiros ancestrales, observador aburrido del mundo y crítico acérrimo de la especie humana y sus estúpidos engendros mágicos.

Y a Satsuki, a pesar de ser humana me gusta tu fic, sigue así preciosa.

Dorian Crow, perteneciente a los vampiros, observador electoral o lo que seas:

Qué porquería de misiva; la tal Satsuki se sintió tan halagada que sintió que debía cerrar este capítulo con tu corriente redacción, pero no se lo permitiré. En cuanto a las ratas ésas, a ellas se les adelantó el tipo de los waffles de ratón que nos dio Yaxley la vez pasada como ya dije líneas arriba, y eso de conquistar el mundo es un decir, ¡PORQUE EL MUNDO SERÁ MÍO! Y para terminar, no sé si seas uno de esos chupasangres brillosos y resentidos sociales, pero es obvio que a pesar de todo no has vivido ni leído lo suficiente como para saber que existe la maldición Imperius para controlar hasta a los extraterrestres, y los que no se cuadren conmigo simplemente recibirán uno de esos rayitos verdes que tanto me gustan. Como ves, la administración del Universo es cosa fácil.

Aburrido con tus hipótesis absurdas,

Lord Voldemort.

_Berenice_

_Para Quién-Tú-Y-Yo-Sabemos-Que-Pronto- Pasará-A-La-Historia:_

1-Oiga, ¿usted no tiene reputación? Porque este gesto de generosidad me parece que no cuadra con lo que le ha dicho al imbécil de Dolohov.

2-¿Es VERDAD QUE ESA ZORRA DE MI PRIMA SEGUNDA ES LA * * * * DE TODOS LOS MORT

A la tal Berenice:

1-¿Por qué me molesto en contestarle a esta gente con un cociente intelectual tan bajo? ¡Ah! Es verdad. ¡PARA DIVERTIRME MÁS!

2-No sé quién es la zorra de tu prima segunda, pero a nosotros los Mort... ¡bueno, Bellatrix, ella pregunta! ¡Yo no dije eso! No, a ver, yo no te digo zorra, te digo mi canina preferid- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**

* * *

_Queridos lectores (si es que todavía tengo por el tiempo que ha pasado, qué barbaridad): ¡Gracias por seguirme con esta historia! Una disculpa GIGANTE por los miles de años luz que me he tomado en actualizar, sé que no tengo excusa, pero ojalá que Lord Voldemort los convenza con sus poderes de persuasión de escribirle y de leer mis historias; después de todo, se las arregló para estar en la inauguración de estas Olimpiadas, ¡no cualquiera XD! Y si no vieron en qué momento apareció Lord Voldemort en la inauguración, pues mejor no le digan, él cree que todos se arrodillaron al verlo (éjem). Espero que la siguiente vez que publique un capítulo no hayan pasado cinco o seis años, ¡pero esta historia no está abandonada, eso sí!_

_- Satsuki de Virgo._


	4. Querido Lord Voldemort 4

_RENUNCIA: ¿Todavía tengo que poner esto? Bueno, pues; Harry Potter no me pertenece etcétera etcétera. ¡A lo que sigue!_

_No obtuve muchos comentarios por el capítulo anterior... ¿realmente quieren que esta humilde autora caiga en las garras de la depresión? ¿Y que les ruegue patéticamente en las notas de autor? ¡Anímense y dejen sus comentarios, cartas y demás, que (algún día) seguro obtendrán respuesta! Bueno... si el 21 de diciembre no se acaba el mundo XD._

_- Satsuki de Virgo._

**Querido Lord Voldemort**

Basura de la peor calaña que tiene la indecible dicha de pisar el mismo planeta y respirar el mismo aire que yo:

Apenas puedo creer lo rastreros y patéticos que son; debería darles vergüenza, pero es evidente que ni conocen la palabra. Ya veo, pues, que les gusta la mala vida y que ansían morir en mis manos, por lo que luego de terminar esta entrega saldré de mi mansión a dar una vuelta, y por vuelta quiero decir que cometeré dos o tres masacres por ahí, en un punto indeterminado del globo terráqueo. Crucen los dedos: ¡a lo mejor como regalo de Navidad les toca que yo mismo acabe con sus miserables existencias! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

Con sadismo sin igual,

Lord Voldemort.

Ahora demos comienzo a sus patéticas preguntas.

_Lord Vómitort:_

_¿Qué se siente salir en las Olimpiadas de Londres 2012 sólo para ser derrotado públicamente por Mary Poppins? _

_Con mucho afecto,_

_Gred y Forge._

_P.D: Por cierto que esto nos hace quedar mal a todos, Harry; ¿cómo que tenemos que hacer una Orden del Fénix y tanto escándalo de no regresar a Hogwarts y demás, todo para que venga Mary Poppins con su paraguas y acabe usando a Vómitort de trapeador con un simple Súpercalifrágilisticoespiali doso?_

_P.D. #2: ¡La posdata anterior es más larga que nuestra propia carta o_O! ¡Oooooh!_

_P.D #3: Nuestra tienda de bromas es mucho mejor que la del apestoso Zonko, ¡y por temporada estamos haciendo un 20% de descuento! Yo que ustedes mejor dejaba de leer esta mugre y corría a aprovechar la oferta._

Malditos clones:

Les diría que quisiera ir hasta donde están para jalonearles las orejas como castigo, pero entonces recordé que para poder hacer eso tendrían que tener ambas en vez de sólo una, ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Y si al otro que sí tiene las dos orejas le quitara una, ¿cómo le harían para distinguirlos otra vez? ¿Ya no se podría, verdad? ¡Aaaaay, qué trageeeeediaaaaa XD!

Con más afecto todavía,

Lord Voldemort.

P.D: Es obvio que sus cerebros no sirven para nada más que para alimento de Nagini; digo, si alguna vez quisiera tener de mascota a una serpiente que tenga retraso mental.

P.D #2: Ahora bien, ¿qué se podía esperar de una familia que produce en serie semejantes engendros como ustedes?

P.D #3: ZONKO FOREVER!

_Señor macabrón:_

_Dados los infortunios que sufre usted estos días y de que en realidad nadie lo respeta, ¿de casualidad no ha considerado convertirse en villano de anime? Tienen mejor diseño, mejores ropas para vestirse (bueno, tampoco es que cueste mucho trabajo verse mejor en cualquier otro atuendo que no parezca bolsa negra para la basura), y en general creo que si se decidiera a hacerlo tendría mejor suerte._

_Cordialmente,_

_Lee Jordan._

Idiota de Jordania o como sea que te llames:

Así que crees que me convendría ser un villano de anime, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que entre a esa corriente carrera para que una bola de desocupadas y amargadas como el grupo CRAMPS me pongan a buscar las escamas de Nagini en varias dimensiones, que me comunique con una muerta usando conejos con obesidad, que me saquen un ojo y me vuelva un vampiro que le tire la onda a Colagusano y me pelee con el imbécil de Potter y sus porristas en sabe cuántos universos alternos para al final regresar a las ruinas de Hogwarts y enterarme de que en vez de llamarme Voldemort mi verdadero nombre es Babosa y que todo el tiempo conté con un clon?

Qué estúpido eres, casi me da diarrea con tu carta. Piérdete en Dementilandia.

Con mis más fervientes deseos,

Lord Voldemort.

P.D: Puede ser que piense lo de la ropa.

_Señor Boldemor:_

_Acabo de leer lo que le dijo al de la carta anterior y quiero pedirle que lo piense; mi amo Sesshoumaru no tenía brazo porque su hermano se lo cortó, pero después de muchas aventuras y de que me mataron otra vez (o me morí yo sola, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura), el Amo Sesshoumaru fue por mí al otro mundo, me trajo de vuelta, ya tiene de nuevo su brazo y además ahora tiene su espada propia, que tiene poderes más fuertes que los del señor Inuyasha, así que ya no tiene que estarlo acosando por Colmillo de Acero. Por eso creo que si se volviera villano de anime podría tener una transformación mejor y le saldría cabello._

_Besos,_

_Rin._

_P.D: El señor Jaken dice que escribí mal su nombre al principio. ¡Perdón, señor Boldemor!_

Niña tarada que has de ser fantasmagórica si ya van dos veces que te mueres:

¡MI NOMBRE SE ESCRIBE "VOLDEMORT" COMO VUELO DE LA MUERTE, NO "BOLDEMOR" COMO UNA BOLA DE CARNE MOLIDA! ¿A MÍ QUÉ ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A TU TAL AMO PERROMARU O LO QUE SEA?

Y no soy calvo, ¡TENGO CABELLO DELICADO!

Pensando cómo masacrar a los chiquillos impertinentes DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS PARA QUE NO REVIVAN,

Lord VOLDEMORT, con T al final.

Ignoro cómo es que estas cartas viajan por tantas dimensiones... pero como sea, procederé con la siguiente, que espero tenga algo rescatable. Veamos.

_Mi calculador y ahorrativo soberano y jefe:_

_Antier finalmente se nos acabó el presupuesto para sobornar a los goblins y tuvimos que llevar la mano de Colagusano para empeñarla en Borgin & Burkes; sin embargo, cuando se la enseñamos al encargado para que la valuara nos dijo que no era de plata sino de latón, así que no nos quiso dar ni un triste knut ni nada que pareciera dinero (claro que lo torturamos y todo eso, pero eso es salirme del tema). A lo que voy es a lo siguiente: Señor Tenebroso, ¿ya se van a acabar los recortes de presupuesto que nos dijo desde su regreso? ¿Lo de la mano era una broma como la del otro día, cuando en vez de galeones de oro puro nos dio muestras en sobrecito del Champú Rehidratante Chessikiens?_

_Manifestando su inquietud,_

_Yaxley (ojalá le haya gustado la omelette del otro día)._

Yaxley:

¿Por quién me tomas? La mano de Colagusano sí era de plata, sólo que el muy imbécil la había llevado antes a empeñar porque no tenía con qué pagar la apuesta de quidditch con escregutos que organizaron los Lestrange. En cuanto a las muestras de champú, espero que las hayas tirado para que el idiota de Severus no ande dejando lo que le dan en el supermercado tirado por todo el cuartel. Según él eran para remover el cochambre de la estufa, pero obviamente eran para su grasa capilar y ni limpió nada; ya me las pagará...

Y sobre el presupuesto, mata a Lucius, roba Hogwarts o algo así, yo qué sé. ¿Por qué tengo sirvientes tan inútiles?

Con inquietudes más preocupantes que las de Yaxley,

Lord Voldemort.

P.D: No vi ningún perejil en mi omelette. ¡Todavía estoy esperando!

_Honorable Comandante del Caos:_

_La semana antepasada me hallaba impartiendo mi clase de Artes Oscuras Para Ser Alguien en la Vida en el reformado Hogwarts, cuando uno de mis alumnos me preguntó cuál era la diferencia entre un zombi y un inferi. Me quedé pensando un momento sin saber qué responderle, y en eso Severus Snape entró al aula para ver, según él, cómo iba la clase. Les dije a mis alumnos que una de las diferencias entre un inferi y un zombi es que el zombi se está descomponiendo desde el principio y el inferi puede tener un cutis horrible pero al principio todavía está completo; más o menos como Severus y su horrenda cara cetrina, que por más fea que sea todavía no se le ha caído la nariz. Personalmente creo que le estaba haciendo el favor con mi comparación, pero en fin. La razón por la que le escribo hasta ahora es porque apenas ayer mi hermana Alecto encontró el contramaleficio para que mi mano dejara de ser un plátano dominico. Y bueno, en resumen, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre un zombi y un inferi?_

_Se despide su fiel sirviente desde Hogwarts,_

_Amycus Carrow._

Amycus:

Tu verborrea me marea, pero responderé a tu pregunta. De acuerdo al Gran Diccionario de la Real Academia de la Lengua Pársel, he aquí la diferencia:

Zombi.- Muerto viviente reanimado por la magia oscura que existe sólo para comerse a los vivos; no piensa ni habla y se bambolea estúpidamente, luego de un tiempo se pudre y no sirve para nada.

Inferi.- Muerto viviente reanimado por la magia oscura que existe sólo para comerse a los vivos; no piensa ni habla y se bambolea estúpidamente, luego de un tiempo se pudre, pero trabaja para mí.

Yo diría que ésa es la única diferencia, pero dado que ALGUIEN, también conocido como cuatro ojos mequetrefe, se metió a la cueva donde tenía mi colección de inferis en escabeche para robarse uno de mis... errr, una de mis "joyas", puedo concluir que tanto zombis como inferis son la misma cochinada, sólo que los últimos con un nombre dizque interesante y _wannabe_. Ambos se mueven como tarados, se desbaratan con el tiempo y huelen mal.

Iluminándote con su sabiduría,

Lord Voldemort.

Veo el calendario y me percato de que por estas fechas se celebra la famosa Navidad, por lo que he compuesto un hermoso villancico. Helo aquí:

_**¡Nooche de paaaaaz,**_

_**Nooche de amooooor,**_

_**Baaila coon el deeementooor,**_

_**Los sangre suucias gritaaan con Crucioooo,**_

_**A Potter lo aventé pooor el veloooooo,**_

_**Briiilla la estreeella de paaaaaaaaaz,**_

_**Viiiiiiiiiiva Looooord Voldemooooooooort!**_

¿A poco no me quedó divino? ¡Soy todo un artista ^_^!

Viendo el reloj, me parece que es tiempo de atender las cartas de los ilusos fans que me han escrito; he seleccionado unas cuantas, mientras que otras las usaré para hacer hogueras con ellas y finalmente perfeccionar la receta del Chocolate Caliente Supremo que leí el otro día en _Magia Culinaria II. _Es que ese chocolate es tan bueno, tan espeso, te acaricia la garganta, puedes meter un churro en él y se queda parado, delicioso... ¡ah, sí, las cartas!

_**Este segmento es traído hasta ustedes por nuestros patrocinadores, GIRATIEMPOS GRANGER©. ¿Lo que el viento se llevó? ¿Pídele al tiempo que vuelva? Revive tus glorias pasadas, altera el presente y sonríele al futuro con GIRATIEMPOS GRANGER© (Nota: no nos responsabilizamos por ningún tipo de consecuencia negativa, desde pérdidas de extremidades y muertes por asfixia hasta regresos accidentales de señores oscuros y agujeros negros en el centro del planeta).**_

_Nessa Cortes_

_Querido Lord Voldy Riddle:_

Me siento en la obligación de decirle que siento una gran admiración por su persona, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Le deseo suerte con el asesinato de Potter, pero si llega a tocar a un Weasley (sobre todo a los gemelos, Ron o la adorable señora Weasley de los brownies y los blondies) lo ahorcaré, mate a todos los sangre sucias que quiera, y enséñele tmbn a Nagini, para que haga ejercicio y no se vuelva una serpiente gorda, espero que sus aributos masculino vuelvan a la normalidad y ahh no trate tan mal al pobre Colagusano, mire que el lo ayudó a regresar. Le escribiré luego.

Con sincera admiración y... ejem "afecto"

Nessa Cortes

La tal Nessa Cortes, Cortés, Cortada o lo que sea:

Para ser una muggle debo reconocer que tienes buen gusto, dado que me admiras; sin embargo, lo arruinas con lo de esa familia traidora a la sangre. Lo de la obesidad es demasiado tarde para Nagini; hace poco nos mandaron una canasta llena de los susodichos blondies, pero el mensajero no tuvo cuidado y Nagini se lo tragó con todo y ellos.

En atención a tus buenos deseos sobre mis atributos masculinos, no tocaré ni un cabello de los tales Weasley ni les haré nada. Lucius y Nott lo harán por mí, ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XD.

Cordialmente,

Lord Voldemort.

_Veoxu_

_querido lord oscuro(o señor oscuro):_

He de decirle que ha pesar de adorar a harry, james, sirius y remus, soy una gran fanatica suya y que lo adoro(sobre todo cuando tenia 16) ejem perdon por mi insolencia u.u pero el motivo de mi carta es que si usted necesita mas aliados, solo llameme y tendra a una miko en su disposicion (por si usted no sabe que es una miko, las miko son sacerdotisas japonesas con gran poder espiritual) asi que cordialmente se despide:

La miko dani

Miko Dani o como se escriba:

Debo decirte que por consejo de uno de mis mortífagos *cof* ¡Mulciber! *cof* contraté a una sacerdotisa contemporánea del tal Perromaru de la otra carta, pero aunque no era inferi ni nada tenía muchos problemas; tenía un montón de serpientes raras a su disposición que se divertían molestando a Nagini, recogía lucecitas y luego se las comía, entraba en unos trances muy extraños buscando sabe qué vidritos, decía que tenía una reencarnación y para colmo olía a panteón porque estaba muerta; creo que se llamaba algo así como Kikyou. Finalmente la tuve que correr porque era muy complicado convertir a su moneda nacional los galeones que le pagaba de salario, así que si estás muerta, tienes serpientes, te gustan los inútiles del Gallito Quemado e insistes en purificarme con tus flechas de forma literal, paso de tu oferta.

Firmado,

Lord Voldemort.

P.D: Si sí estás viva y no estás traumada con los híbridos puedes dejarle tu currículum a Narcisa.

_Watty Snape_

_Querido y despreciable Voldy-pooh:_

Queria decirte que, segun mi opinión, estas mas loco que Murdock del equipo A, jeje, también quiero que sepas que ese afan tuyo por apoderarte del mundo esta muy visto ! demasiado, diria yo,y aun que lo intentaras, piensa que en el mundo hay mucha mas gente que kiere apoderarse del mundo. Po otra parte si yo fuera tú, me tiraba por un precipicio... ¿ Qué porqué? Porque no podria soportar la idea de que un adorable y encantador bebé de 1 año me venciera,y mucho menos podría soportar verme en el espejo...

P.D:Te agradeceria mucho ke la próxima vez que quieras lanzarle una maldicion a mi Sev, te la tiraras a ti mismo, que luego la que tiene que aguantar su mal humor soy yo!

Atte: LA esposa de tu... ejem... "preciado seguidor" Severus Snape.

Ridícula Watty Snape:

Quisiera expresarte con maldiciones lo que pienso de tu infecta carta, pero me dice la autora que el capítulo quedaría fuera de clasificación por contenido demasiado violento. Como sea, te garantizo que cuando esté en el poder serás tú la que desee haberse tirado por un precipicio, aunque ya que clamas que eres la esposa de un grasoso closetero como Snape debo dudar de tu condición mental.

Anexo te envío un Avada Kedavra.

Saludos,

Lord Voldemort.

_andromeda black  
respetado y temido señor oscuro:_

he querido comunicarme con usted para poderle decir que deseo unirme a sus filas de mortifagos... aunque yo apenas tenga 15 años se manejar perfectamente el crucio, el imperio y el avada kedabra desde que contaba con solo 13 años!... tambien me place decile que mi sangre es totalmente pura.. y detesto a los estupidos sangre sucias y a los magos que manchan nuestro linaje al relacionarce con alguno! esta claro que detesto a los magos amantes de los muggles ( como el loco de dumblerdore) y a los magos sangre meztisa... tambien como podra darce cuenta pertenesco a slytherin, y soy prefecta!..como adelanto y muestra de mi gran control sobre mis poderes magicos debo decirle que puedo hacer la magia sin pronunciarla! y he perfeccionado una que otra pocion para que su efecto sobre la gente sea mas cruel y les brinde una muerte dolorosa y una agonia muy larga!...tambien he matado a 6 niños que se encontraban tratando de entrar a mi casa este verano! claro que el tonto del ministro no lo sabe ya que se crear escudos que permiten que el ministerio no pueda detectar mi magia..

bueno eso es todo por ahora si esta interesado porfabor respondame y le mandare mi urriculum con una de mis sirvientas ( no son elfos... son tontos muggles que tengo bajo imperio)

se despide cordialmente

andromeda black

pd: que no lo engañe mi nombre soy mucho mejor que mi tonta prima que se caso con ese estupido tonks!

Andrómeda Black:

Tu oferta suena interesante, pero así han llegado muchos peleles fraudulentos queriendo unirse a mis huestes. Sin ir más lejos, el día que Colagusano vino a querer unirse me juró y perjuró que podía matar siete centauros con un _Tarantallegra_, pero lo más que consiguió fue arruinarle el peinado a uno... ahora que lo pienso, quizás tú en realidad eres una espía igual de torpe que tu pariente, la tal Nymphadora Tonks, que por lo visto no puede amarrarse las agujetas de los zapatos sin cometer un intento de suicidio accidental. ¿Crees que con semejantes referencias podrías servirme? ¡JA! Mejor haz un examen práctico en una plaza llena de sangre sucias y luego me avisas.

Aburridamente,

Lord Voldemort.

_Wordenwood_

_Excelentísimo Señor Oscuro:_

Recientemente me he unido a "Team Voldemort" después de leer el lamentoso libro HBP, debido a que mi vida pasada era un buen Ravenclaw (ahora me transfirieron a Slytherin), feliz, y en resumen era un H/Hr pero después de que una rubia bruja segun muchos "buena" y nueva jefa de la Orden del Gallito Quemado destruyó el HHr y nos llamó DELUSIONALS mi vida se ha convertido oscura, ilusa y con arranques sin piedad de maldad pero a que viene esta carta a que me ha llegado una invitación (en mi vida nº 1) a la asquerosa boda de la gata pelirroja Ginevra Weasley y al ciego-que-vivió Harry Potter que contraerán matrimonio este día de San Valentin gracias a la cursilería andante de su novia la pelirroja, por lo tanto le pido arruine esa horrible boda y torture parte por parte a esa odiosa pelirroja y que haga lo que su excelencia desee con los demás invitados...(recuerde ir bien asesorado por su cosmetóloga personal)

Se despide cordialmente y deseando que su excelencia usted considere destruir esa horrible boda y así poder reirnos sobre el cadaver de una pelirroja chillona xD

Atentamente el actualmente malvado,

JD Wordenwood

Wordenwood:

La autora me pide que te mande saludos de su parte, así que lo haré para que deje de chillar.

No comprendo cómo pudiste estar en una casa tan equis como Ravenclaw, pero supongo que podría ser peor. En fin, de hecho estoy de acuerdo contigo al querer arruinar esa boda inmunda entre el Ciego-Que-Vivió y la pelirroja ésa; si de por sí es malo imaginar el pelo que tendrían los engendros de la sangre sucia Granger y el asqueroso Potter, ¡ahora date una idea de qué pavoroso sería ver el cabello alienígena de Potter de color rojo incendio! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Por cierto que mi cosmetóloga ha salido muy buena; claro que me acompañará en todo momento. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿UN EXPELLIARMUS? ¡MALDITA VIEJA RUBIA, ME LAS PAGARÁS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

- Voldemort.

_Sarhaliene_

_Querido Papi:_

Soy una de tus primogénitas, fruto de la orgía que tubiste con Lucius y Severus hace ya tiempo (así que no intentes negar que te has acostado con ellos, se deprimieron mucho al ver tu respuesta y tubimos que consolarles mi gemela y yo). ¿Qué es eso de que tampoco tendrías nada con Harry? Tenemos videos que demuestran que si, para que aprendas que no tienes que fiarte ni de tus hijas.

Por cierto, la próxima vez que te preste a algunas de mis mascotas, devuelvemelos en mejor estado, luego no hay forma de hacer nada con ellos.

Y no me vengas con tonterías de que no sabes quien soy, que ya te pedí perdón por haber acabado en gryffindor (que le voy a hacer si los chicos de gryffindor están mucho más buenos, ya sabes que a mi siempre me gustó la poligamia).

Besitos, papi. Recuerda que el sábado comemos en casa, te toca llevar tortilla de patatas, y no te preocupes por el alcohol, nosotras nos encargamos.

P.D.: Me dicen mis hermanas que te traigas a alguno de esos mortifagos jóvenes, si, esos que están tan buenos.

Sarhaliene Riddle

Absurda dizque hija que yo nunca tuve:

¿Cómo puedes ser una de mis primogénitas si el hijo primogénito nada más es uno? Y además, ¿acaso en la supuesta orgía se fusionaron Lucius y Severus por la panza para que los dos se embarazaran al mismo tiempo? ¡JAJAJAJA! No me hagas reír. Esos burdos videos que tu hermana ficticia y tú dicen tener no son más que las grabaciones porno de Cornelius Fudge y otros inútiles del Ministerio para Halloween, que dicho sea de paso vaya que asustan; y para terminar, yo JAMÁS podría tener descendencia de tal vulgaridad que cayese en la apestosa casa de Gryffindork. Si quieres muchachos que estén mucho más buenos debiste haber ido a ese colegio de Holanda que te comenté el otro día, donde en plena orgía puedes aplicarles la maldición Cruciatus en lo que te acabas tu cigarrito de mariguana. Es una experiencia bastante agradable, yo la recomien...

Lucius, ¡TERMINA ESTA CARTA Y DILE A ESA ESCUINCLA ESTÚPIDA QUE ELLA SE PONGA A PELAR LAS PAPAS QUE NO TENGO SU QUEHACER!

Fingiendo demencia,

Lord Voldemort.

_¡EL MUNDO NO SE ACABÓ XDXDXD! ¡Esa es una buena noticia para Lord Voldemort, ya que de nuevo tiene una oportunidad de desatar el apocalipsis él mismo! Por eso, no duden en dejar sus comentarios y reviews para Voldemort y para su (no tan) humilde servidora, ¡no vaya a ser que la siguiente vez ya se le hayan adelantado los zombis, meteoritos, virus y otras catástrofes! Por cierto, ¡feliz Navidad y a esperar el 2013!_

_- Satsuki de Virgo._


End file.
